


Couch Sitting

by ApocalypseBetty



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseBetty/pseuds/ApocalypseBetty
Summary: Fred gets a little jealous while watching Daphne's Zombie Island special on tv. Warning: contains sexual content. Sequel to Shower Thoughts.





	Couch Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these fabulous characters. They are just too fun to write about! I can't resist.
> 
> Warning: This contains sexual content.

"Freddie, quick, turn on the TV! Our Zombie Island special is on!"

Daphne hustled into the living room carrying two glasses of wine and sat down on the couch next to him.

Fred took one of the wine glasses and nodded towards the tv, "You got here just in time to see this gorgeous reporter..."

_Thank you so much Detective Neville for agreeing to come on my show and talk about the spooky events witnessed on Zombie Island."_

_Daphne gestured to the attractive guest sitting next to her, as the audience erupted in polite applause._

_Beau Neville, this time dressed in his officer's uniform, reached over to shake Daphne's hand, "It's my pleasure to be here, Miss Blake."_

Fred huffed, "my pleasure….pssh. He's a bit smug, isn't he?"

Daphne shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her wine, "Not really. He's actually very humble."

She could feel Fred bristle beside her. "He looks arrogant."

Daphne finished off the rest of her wine, "I think he's charming, suave."

She glanced over to see his reaction and noticed that his jaw was tense. She placed a hand on his knee, "But I think you're more handsome."

When he didn't respond, she scooted closer, and muted the tv before throwing her leg over Fred's lap, effectively straddling him. "Oh, come on, I was only joking."

She bent forward and kissed his lips, but he remained still beneath her. She started to work the buttons on his blue shirt and let her fingers trail down his bare chest, but Fred still wasn't budging. Daphne placed kisses from the top of his muscled chest to his heart, and grinned into his skin when she heard his heartbeat increase and felt his hand in her hair.

She sat up and laid her forehead to his, "And I think you're the only person in this world that can aggravate me so well."

At this, Fred smirked and pulled her to him. Immediately, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for some minutes, starting with soft kisses and then chasing the other down with much needier ones.

With great effort, he pulled away from her mouth and began to lay delicate kisses down her throat, while she wiggled out of her tank top. Fred reached around her to unhook her bra clasp and soon her breasts were bare to him. He greeted them eagerly with his hands, as well as his mouth.

Daphne held his head close to her chest, and her eyes fluttered closed as his tongue circled around a nipple. With his free hand, he undid his zipper. Fred lifted her skirt up around her hips and moved her over top his erection. She sat down, as he thrust up, both exhaling deeply when the connection was made.

He held her eyes and asked pitifully, "Are you sure it's not Beau you'd rather be here with?"

Daphne ran her hands through his blonde hair. "Do you honestly think I'd be doing _this_," she squeezed his member from inside, "if you were Beau?"

Fred groaned, and encouraged by her words, gripped her backside and pulled her down on him, hard. He enjoyed the suprised gasp that Daphne let escape, as her hands shot up to grab his shoulders.

They began moving together now. Him thrusting up, and her using gravity to her advantage to take him deeper. Fred was captivated as her breasts rolled with each movement. He reached down to where they joined and rubbed the sensitive spot there.

"I don't think…I can…live...without you…Daphne," Fred puffed out between thrusts.

Daphne moaned something in return, but Fred couldn't hear it over his own ragged breathing. She came first, the spasms gripping him from the inside, and then she collapsed on top of him, shaky and limp.

Fred pulled her hips down as far as he could, to bury himself as deep as he would go before giving in to the flood of pleasure that consumed him.

When the haze of coital bliss had cleared, he noticed that Daphne was nestled into the crook of his neck, listening intently to his breathing.

He rubbed her bare arms and could feel goosebumps beginning to crop up. Fred reached over and grabbed the light blanket that lay over the back of the couch and tossed it haphazardly over them.

Daphne clicked the remote and the tv went off, bathing the living room in a comfortable darkness.

He yawned and stretched, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Ready to go upstairs for bed, Daph?"

Instead of an answer, Fred heard Daphne's soft snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for an your support. I'm thrilled that people enjoy reading them as I enjoy writing them.


End file.
